Yugi's Little Sister
by Sessho's Gal
Summary: Yugi has a sister that no one knows about. Here is her story


This is about Yugi's little sister that no one knew about. I hope you like it. This is not a chapter story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anyone else. But I do own Elizabeth.

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi's Little Sister

Hi, my name is Elizabeth Merye Mouto. I am five years old. They normally don't talk about me in the show; because I am paralyzed from the waste down, that don't matter they should still mention me ever once in a while. I was born in a small town not far from Kyoto. Where my grandfather Solomon Mouto runs a card shop. I want to be with my brother but my mother says that I am not aloud to see him. You see she is our step-mom. She didn't like him when they meet. So when they got married he went to live our grandfather, I was only four months old at the time. When our real mom died I was just a baby. I think I was about seven-days-old. Just because I was still a baby she let me stay. When I was three I was hit by a car and paralyzed from the waste down. My dad is talking about sending me to see my brother for the first time since I was really little. I was about four months old when they got married and I am five now so its been a while since I seen my brother.

I am a kindergartner well just beginning kindergarten. He is freshman in high school he is way older that I am. He has the millennium puzzle. There is a ancient guy that lives in it. He and my brother are friend. When my brother duels he is there to help. Once my brother fought Pegasus in Duelist kingdom A/N it's been a while since I seen the first season of Yu-Gi-OH!. When my dad call our grandpa and told him that I will be coming to visit for awhile so that he and my step-mom can sort things out. My brother was fighting with Duke Devalen at the time. He had won that duel, and grandpa told him that I will be coming to visit for a while. He was really excited because he had missed me. Joey, Tea, Tristian, and Bakura were all excited to. Joey and Tea has heard a lot about me because he talked about me a lot.

On the morning of the seventh of April I got off the bus with my dad. Everyone was there to meet me. Yugi ran over to me and gave me a hug and a presentA/N bet ya can't guess what it is. That's right a deck of duel cards.. I saw grandpa for the first time, you see the last time I saw him was when I was really little and that was at my mom's funeral. My dad stayed that day that I got off the bus. The next morning he got on the bus and went home. My brother showed me around town. We ran in to Kaiba and Mokaba, he didn't care if Kaiba wanted to talk to him at all. He introduced me to them. Mokaba was about three years older than I was but he was cute (that's what I thought). We left and went over to Dukes place and he introduced me to him. One day I was helping my grandpa with the store because my brother had to go and sign up for new tournament. Since I was still little he said that I had stay here with grandpa. I was kinda mad at him but I got over it after he came back with a present for me.

He told me that I could come to the open night to find out when and were it was going to start if I could stay awake. So a week later I went with my brother, Joey, Tea, and Tristian to the opening night of the new tournament. They ran into al lot of from Duel Island even Mai Valentine (Joey's girlfriend). Joey has a sister who is going though and I operation. Joey wanted to be there for her. Some of Maraks guys stopped him from going. Yugi and everyone else were still waiting for the announcement to start. Yugi picked me up because I was getting tired of sitting. When we they were listing to what Kaiba were saying I fell asleep on my brother shoulder. He carried me home and Tristian pushed my wheelchair. When we got home he laid me on the couch. Tristian and Tea all went home for the night. The next morning Mrs. Wheeler called and said that Joey never showed up. So everyone went looking for him. Finally Tristian found him and headed for the hospital. When they got there Serenity was mad at him because he did not show up like he promised.

The doctor said that they needed to get in there to do her surgery because he has other patents to do. Finally she let them in after Joey had told her what happened. By that time Yugi and I had showed up. Serenity was having her operation; it lasted about two to three hours. Man it was long, I was getting hungry. So Yugi went to find me something to eat when he ran into Kiaba and Mokuba. Mrs. Wheeler came out with me so she could help me in the restroom. Mokuba waved at me, but Kaiba grabbed his hand and walked into the elevator. Yugi found the candy and soda machines and got everyone something to eat. As he headed back towards the room to wait for Serenity he saw a little girl about my age crying. Joey came out to see what was taking him so long. When they got back into the room Mrs. Wheeler was holding me. Yugi look at me and said why did you have to fall asleep now. Mrs. Wheeler said that I was very light every shy about talking to people.

She was right I am very shy when it comes to people I don't know. Like I said in the beginning I live with my Dad and step-mom. After my accident that left me paralyzed my step-mom did want any thing to do with me. She was thinking about sending me to a home for disabled children. But my dad wouldn't let her. He told her that he would be sending me to my brother in Kyoto. She didn't like that idea because of my brother, but she didn't have the say in it if I wanted to see my brother or not. I told her that I will quite calling her mom if she didn't let me see my brother. Ops I forgot to mention I have a stepbrother name Kyle. He is my step-mom's first son who only comes on the weekends. He is way older that Yugi and me, he graduated from school two years ago. Now he left to America so I don't have to see him anymore. My brother was right about my family and how they like to help out each other. Yugi got to be with my real mom until the she died.

Why did it have to happen to me? Why did I have to be the one who never got to meet my mom? Why me? Why me? I keep asking my self that. Yugi is always going to be there for me no matter what I decide to do when I grow up. I want to be just like my brother a famous duelist. Don't tell Yugi this but I really like the pharaoh in the puzzle. I get scared when a guy named Marik comes around even though he is good now. My brother helped his good side take back over. He said the he would give up so that his evil side went to the shadows. I hope that someday I can be as good as my brother. Thank you for listing to my story.

PLEASE REVIEW IT

4


End file.
